


Coming Home

by MaddyEternity



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alpha Sinbad, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Judal/Judar, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyEternity/pseuds/MaddyEternity
Summary: I'm not really familiar with Magi yet (just finish Sinbad's Adventure Spin-off), but this pairing really touched me (how can anybody ship Sinbadx Ja'far when you have such brilliant enemies to lovers ship here). I tried to find more stories about this pairing, but I don't seem to find any stories that involve Alpha/Omega elements. Hope you enjoy my late night writing.It will take me 2 weeks to correct my mistakes (grammar and spelling) (sry I'm not a native speaker)Chapter 1: Getting togetherChapter 2: Pregnancy (Mpreg)Chapter 3: A child's memories





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really familiar with Magi yet (just finish Sinbad's Adventure Spin-off), but this pairing really touched me (how can anybody ship Sinbadx Ja'far when you have such brilliant enemies to lovers ship here). I tried to find more stories about this pairing, but I don't seem to find any stories that involve Alpha/Omega elements. Hope you enjoy my late night writing.  
> It will take me 2 weeks to correct my mistakes (grammar and spelling) (sry I'm not a native speaker)
> 
> Chapter 1: Getting together  
> Chapter 2: Pregnancy (Mpreg)  
> Chapter 3: A child's memories

_„You are welcome to stay here, Judal.“_

_“Don’t make me laugh, stupid king.”_

_“Just for those days-“_

_“Shut up. I’m not interested. Not in anything…”_

_*_

It had been a cold night … A mild salty wind was blowing the silkily curtains inside the majestic room at the top of the palace. The moonlight was lightening every single furniture – from the chair on the right to the bed on the left, which was protected from unwanted view by yet another silk fabric. Shouting and screaming could be heard from the dining hall, right under the bed chambers. Everyone was still celebrating; still drinking…still talking….

The soft moonlight shining on the bed, was broken by a large figure hovering over a smaller one. Only the raising back gave a small sign that the moonlight didn’t play a trick and the shadows were indeed created by a human being.

Erratic breaths could be heard accompanied by soft whisper of reassurance. So soft that it almost transported the same beautiful feeling that the golden rukh had offered that time when Alladin had tried to save him from the darkness.

A warm hand found its way to Judal’s cheek – caressing the pale skin. Long strands of Sinbad’s hair created a tickling feeling across Judal’s collarbone. Sinbad’s hand wandered down to the golden collar around his neck – smiling.

“I’m able to protect you and you know it”, Sinbad said.

Judal bit his lips, turning his head to the left side. In that very moment he was not able to look into Sinbad’s eyes – those deep mirrors full of forgiveness and love… _How disgusting,_ was on the tip of his tongue, but Judal caught himself unable to even vocalize what his mind was telling him. Because that stupid heart had told him another story. A story full of homecoming and safety…he could have punched himself that very moment, if not for Sinbad hovering over him, analyzing his face expression and his very movements – “like waves”.

He could feel Sinbad’s knees pressing lightly against his thighs on each side. They hadn’t gotten really far – like always. At a certain point Sinbad would just stop, watching him, searching for an answer to his unspoken questions. _Why now_ turned into _How much_ turned into _How long._ And Judal was at loss for words. He couldn’t answer those questions…He would never stay…in the middle of the enemy territory…embraced by a man who was not ready to move forward…

They had no future…

Sinbad’s fingers found their way to the metallic closure and before Judal could even protest, the necklace came off.

“What are you doing?”, Judal hissed.

Sinbad tilt his head to the side while throwing the golden necklace behind his back.

“You will never choose another alpha”, Sinbad simply stated.

Judal’s eyes widened at that simply statement. How dare he assume such a thing!

“And how would you know, you stupid king!”

Sinbad leaned forward, the tip of their noses almost touching. Just a few centimeters were separating their lips from a forbidden connection – a irreversible sin. A blush was yet again forming on Judal’s cheeks. He couldn’t deny the fact that Sinbad was good looking – with those bright brown eyes filled with a hint of gold – so much hope…

“I just know”, Sinbad whispered and closed the distance between them. Their lips met, and a warm feeling was spreading throughout his body – a little bit of lust, and a little bit of something else. _Like coming home…_

Judal wrapped his arms around Sinbad’s neck; enjoying that moment when past turned to dust and the present came to a halt. Sinbad’s hands slid underneath Judal’s body, lifting the young omega. They stopped kissing, catching their breaths, looking into each other’s eyes. Red met brown and the world dissolved itself.

“Marry me”, Sinbad said.

Judal’s lips escaped a bitterly laughter.

“You really are so very stupid…”

“Marry me. Live with me”, Sinbad tried again, his hands gripping Judal’s upper arms.

He pushed Sinbad’s right hand away. Suddenly a slapping sound could be heard, and Sinbad’s gaze changed from a lovely one to a confused one.

Judal looked down, digging his nails into the other’s clothes.

“Don’t make promises, you can’t keep…”, was followed by a quieter, “I hate you.”

“You can have your own bedroom, guards and my word that no harm will come to you inside these walls”, Sinbad started blabbling.

Judal looked up, meeting Sinbad’s gaze again.

“It against the law – a king and a magi…”, he began.

Sinbad looked still confuse. Slowly those brown eyes widened and Judal could basically see Sinbad’s braincells working very hard to process the given information.

“I have never heard of such a law.”

Judal raised an eyebrow. He had thought that Sinbad had never touched him further because of that law hovering over them like a deadly sword.

“I will change it!”, Sinbad said determined.

“This is our fate, stupid king”, Judal whispered.

“If fate brought you into my arms, I truly believe that it has much more to offer…”

Judal laughed softly. One day this man would truly be the death of him … one faithful day…

“Take me”, he told Sinbad.

Sinbad relaxed his grip slightly, smiling fondly at him again.

“I will not take you…”, he paused, looking intensely into the other’s eyes.

“I will make love to you.”

Judal gasped as Sinbad pushed him down once again, pressing their lips against each other in the process. This moment… He had waited for so long for Sinbad to reach his limit…

The scents in the room grew thicker, while their bodies slowly headed up… The heat helped to speed up the process of foreplay… They were pressed so close together and yet it felt like it wasn’t close enough. Their eyes met over and over again, like their lips did as well. Words were unnecessary, they were led by instincts into a new world. The law was ignored, their pasts long forgotten…

Sinbad’s teeth were marking him in the process of their lovemaking – making him his… A bond was formed between them. Their feelings merged to a single one; their thoughts occupied by their very existence alone…. At their climaxes they looked at each other and for the first time Judal smiled – a honest smile. One that answered so many question, about how much Judal truly loved him… And about how long the omega would stay…

At that very moment fate tied an indestructible future – an eternity in each other’s eyes. Following the waves; catching those red strings of fate…

And for a second, children’s laughter could be heard and the chirping of the rakh got louder. With their last kiss everything was quiet again.

Their fingers slide together; their hearts beating in the same rhythm.

“I will”, Judal whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
